The proliferation of wireless Internet access and portable computing devices has made portable computing far easier than ever before. A portable computing device, such as a notebook computer or tablet computer, and collectively referred to herein as a “tablet,” presents to a user a viewing screen that is larger than that of a smart phone and thus more useful than smart phones for a variety of applications. Tablets are flat, relative thin and lightweight, and are often placed inside of a protective folio that provides a hinged cover that protects the screen from scratches and impact when not in use. But with the portability of tablet comes the problem of hands-free operation. While a user no longer is tied to a desk and chair such as with earlier, conventional desktop computers, a tablet is often held in the user's hands, placed on their lap, or somehow propped upright so that the user can view the screen in a hands-free application. While there are various stands available, nearly all of these require the user to remove the tablet from the folio and place it on the stand. Folios are delicate in nature, often comprising a thin plastic covering, and constantly removing the tablet from the folio and replacing it within the folio quickly damages the folio and makes it unusable. The tablet then is unprotected and can easily sustain damage in the form of a scratched or fractured screen that is expensive to repair.